


The lion and the wolf.

by Fluffyhope



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU- Game of Thrones, Alternate Universe, Denial of Feelings, First Crush, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyhope/pseuds/Fluffyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rickon meets the king of Westeros, Tommen Baratheon. He is fighting against the new feelings he is gaining from being around the young king. (I wrote this for the lack of Tommen/Rickon on this website.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lion and the wolf.

When the king of Westeros visited Winterfell, everyone welcomed him with open arms and bowed down to him. Only one refused to be present when his carriage arrived, they all knew why Rickon Stark refused to meet the king eye to eye. But they went along with it, passing an excuse saying that he was bedridden. It was not until the feast were he got up and presented himself to the boy king, Tommen Baratheon was happy to see the youngest Stark child.  
Even if the king was six and ten, he was still acting like an innocent child. It sickened Rickon since that is who he could have been if his family was not scattered, happy and free from hate and fear.  
He felt sick being near the boy, he wanted to send Shaggydog on him but held his blood thirsty dreams to himself. His own brother assigned him to be king Tommen's escort, Rickon knew that Bran was trying to get him closer to the king. But it would never happen, even if he wanted to be near the boy king himself...The painful memories and everything the war brought stopped him for ever doing so.  
His brother and sisters had told him everything when he was old enough, now at the age of four and ten, he was filled with so much rage when he saw the blond hair and green eyes.

The king was fascinated by the summer snow and had Rickon show him all the places to see in the vast forests of Winterfell, when they were away from the large crowd and judging eyes of his home. He could relax, but he had to grab the neck of his direwolf to keep it from pouncing the king.  
Rickon didn’t want to dishonor his family with king slaying, but something else held him back. Tommen would make jokes and lighten up the mood, he was nothing like his older brother who had abused his sister Sansa.  
He was kind, light hearted, but knew how to make tough decisions.  
Every time they returned home, Rickon locked himself in his room and held Shaggydog close. His hands would shake, he did not know how to handle this feeling. Since all he knew was rage and fear.

King Tommen stayed for two months before returning to Kings Landing, a week before he had to leave, he asked Rickon to walk with him.  
When they were walking through the castle of Winterfell, Tommen ran to the nearest window to watch the snow fall, Rickon was used to the snow so it was not so eye catching o him, he looked at the young king getting excited like a child who's never seen the light. He leaned against the window while Rickon leaned against the stone wall, he looked at Tommen and gritted his teeth in disgust.

_You are the reason why they are dead._ He thought.

He knew that Tommen was only a child at the time his father and mother died, but his blond hair and green eyes were the culprit. The Lannisters were the reason why his family had become so scattered and broken, he hated them so much. But he tried to remind himself that Tommen was not a Lannister, he was a Baratheon, a stag, an ally of house Stark. But he looked too much like a Lannister, he wanted to reach out and touch his pale complexion. But he held himself back, he wanted him dead, but he also wanted him alive for now.  
He reached out for Shaggydog but noticed that he was nowhere to be found, he cursed under his breath. Guessing the direwolf was still asleep, since the king wanted to go out fairly early in the morning. He stood just stood there and watched Tommen, he begged the gods to give him the willpower to hate the king.  
Rickon took a few steps closer to the king, his green eyes were fixated on the snow that was falling that he didn’t notice the Stark pup get closer.

_Wolves kill stags, right?_ He thought.

But when Tommen's attention was brought back to Rickon, he saw a lion wearing a stags clothing.

“Is there something bothering you?” The king asked.

Rickon swallowed the hard lump that was forming in his throat, his hands shook furiously. They shook for the thirst of Lannister red, he shook his head and said nothing. The king nodded and understood, Rickon barely spoke anyways.

“Too bad you don’t have your wolf with you today, I'm growing quite fond of him!” Tommen said with a smile. “What's his name again?”

“Shaggydog.” Rickon muttered.

“Right, I hope that I get to pet him properly him before I have to leave for Kings Landing. I do miss my cats, I wish I could have taken them with me. But I think your wolf would have chased them around in the whole castle.” Tommen began to ramble like usual, Rickon didn’t mind it. The king seemed comfortable to just keep talking while Rickon only gave him one word long replies. “The next stop for me later is Dorne, I really miss my sister and now that she is married to Trystane, it's not easy to visit as much as we would like to.”

The talk about siblings made Rickon snarl, Tommen seemed to notice that and closed his mouth. They were silent until they reached the Godswoods, Rickon inhaled the sweet summer air. The summer snow got caught in his auburn Tully hair, he shook them off which made the king chuckle. He looked at Tommen who was smiling like usual, his heart skipped a beat.

“I got something for you.” Said Tommen.

Before Rickon could say anything to protest against it, Tommen pulled out a necklace from his pocket. From a golden chain hung a pendant with the symbol of house Baratheon on it, Rickon felt slight goosebumps on his skin and his breathing began to hitch.

“I want you to have this.” He said with a large smile, he put it in Rickon's hands before the pup had the change to react.

“I-I can't!” He muttered and shook his head, he glared at the young king. “I refuse!”

“Why not?” The tone in Tommen's voice sounded disappointed.

“Because you have Lannister blood!” Rickon snarled at the young king. “It's because of your bloodline that mother and father-”

“I know that!” Tommen argued back. “I know all of it...What my brother did to your family, I know there is no way I could seal those wounds or satisfy your hate. But what Joffrey did will stay in his grave with him, I am not Joffrey.”

“But what about Cersei Lannister, the whore who gave birth to you.” Rickon said and released a low growl.

Tommen's look darkened, Rickon understood why. Both of them had been close to their mothers, both of them had lost their mothers.

“What my mother did...” Tommen muttered before looking at Rickon straight in the eyes. “She has done terrible things, she threatened my wife when I was still young and tried to manipulate me. She has hurt many, including my uncle, my father and your family. But yes, she will be the only mother I will ever acknowledge in my life. But I am not her either.”

 

The two walked back to the castle in silence, their argument had made Rickon think deeply about his judgments. Tommen went off another direction once they were inside the walls of Winterfell, Rickon went straight to his bedchamber. When he was inside he saw Shaggydog on his bed, asleep like a pup. He looked down at the palm of his hands, the necklace that the king had given him.  
He put it on the tiny table in his room and plopped down on his bed, next to his direwolf that jumped a bit in surprise when his master came out of nowhere.  
Shaggydog nuzzled against him and Rickon smiled at his friend, he ran his fingers through his jet black fur and relaxed himself.

“Wolves eat stags, right Shaggydog?” He asked his direwolf.

Shaggydog only flattened his ears and let out a small whimpering sound, Rickon sighed. He wrapped his arms around his direwolf and nuzzled against him.

 

Rickon Stark and Tommen Baratheon did not see each other for the rest of the week, but on the morning the king had said his thanks and told everyone his goodbyes. Rickon ran out of his room as fast as he could, he put on a fur cloak to hide his messy clothes, but his hair was a very clear mess he didn’t bother taking care of. He stood next to his sister Arya who snickered at him, he could swear that entire Winterfell was snickering at his untidy looks on that morning.  
Tommen went up to Rickon and smiled, it was a forced smile at first. But when he noticed the golden chain around the younger boy's neck, the smile grew.

“I hope I can see you again one day.” Said Tommen. “You should travel to Kings Landing the next time we see each other.”

“I'll think about it.” Rickon murmured.

The young king pulled him into an embrace, Rickon's cheeks flushed red.

“I admire you.” He heard the king say in a very low whisper only he could hear.

He pulled away and smiled at the young pup who was in a daze, he then went to his carriage and waved goodbye to the people. Once he had ridden away, Rickon managed to knock himself out of his daze. His lips curled up into a tiny smirk that vanished only seconds later, he returned to his chambers and began to plan his trip to the capital.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope anyone who read this enjoyed it. <3


End file.
